Radiant daydreams or Hollow memories?
by Gr4Yr4iN
Summary: My entry to WishingDreame5's '50 themes' challenge. Random drabbles on Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden. A new topic every chapter. Rated T just for safety.
1. 01: Restoration

**A/N: My first entry to my first challenge, by _WishingDreamer5_. Hope it turns out alright. **

**01: Restoration**

* * *

><p>She looked up to the sky, the rays of sunlight casting a long shadow of the towering pillars on her. She couldn't help but smile now that their home was once again what it used to be. No more heartless, no more nobodies, no more corruption, no more pain...no more negative things that could hurt them. Radiant Garden had been restored. It was back to how it used to be. This time it changed for the good of everyone. And she missed the one who freed everyone there like hell.<p>

She sat at the edge of the cliff at The Darkest Depths, her feet dangling beyond the cliff, looking at the sky with her emerald eyes, the smile now permanent on her face. Two thick fringes of her brown hair cascaded down the sides of her face onto her red and white top. The rest of her hair was tied back into a ponytail, which drifted carelessly in the wind, with a cute pink ribbon. Her frilly skirt was the same colour as her bow. She had her hands, the wrists of which were covered by metal wristbands, rested on her lap. She lifted one of her hands to tuck a few loose stands of hair behind her ear, smiling at the memories of Sora. And of course, his two best buddies, Donald and Goofy.

After a few minutes she got up and turned to go, when she bumped into a tall brunet, head first into a flurry of fur on the collar of his black jacket. He caught her when she was about to stumble and stood her straight. "Sorry Aerith", he said when she regained her balance. "God, Leon, don't scare me like that!" she said as she playfully pushed him away.

"Sorry...again", said Leon and shook his head, shaking his brown hair, a shade darker than Aerith's, away from his eyes in the process. He had a scar running across and over the bridge of his nose, almost between his eyes.

"Did you need something?" asked Aerith. She turned to look at Leon to find him looking at her. His eyes were brown, a common colour. But his were of a calm shade, like a far-off lone island that has been through many storms and now finally in rest. Similar to the situation at hand, thought Aerith.

"No", he said after a pause. "Nothing." He averted his gaze. Aerith stared on.

"Does something trouble you?" she asked taking a step forward. Leon walked past her to the cliff, his eyes on the crimson sun setting behind the tower. He shook his head as an answer.

Aerith walked up and stood beside him. Leon looked at her for a moment then looked back to the sun, now peeping over the horizon and under a darkening sky.

"When that sun rises tomorrow", said Leon, "it will dawn the beginning to a brave new world."

Aerith responded by tilting her head and smiling the warmest smile at him. He smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, this is for _WishingDreamer5_'s challenge. Half the credits go to her for encouraging me to take up the challenge in the first place. Thanks dudette. **

**So, uh...feel free to review or critique as you wish. :)**


	2. 02: Flowers

**A/N: Just in case you missed the note in the first chapter: this whole fic is the entry to my first challenge, by _WishingDreamer5_. **

**02: Flowers**

* * *

><p>She stood there in the faint sunlight with a bird caressed gently in her palms. Everything around her was silent, allowing her to hear every faint heartbeat of the frail creature. It had broken a wing, clearly visible from the absurdly little amount of feathers left on one of its wings and the awkward angle it was bent in. She took care not to touch it as she carried it through the garden to a house, fairly large enough to fit a grown elephant inside. Her hands were not free so she figured she had to use her head if she needed to open the door. Literally.<p>

"Ow!" she cried out after successfully knocking on the door simultaneously with her forehead. Lucky for her, the door opened.

"Yuffie?" It was Aerith, with a clear mask of confusion visible on her face. "What in the world-" she stopped mid-sentence as Yuffie showed her the poor bird. Aerith quickly ushered her inside. She grabbed the closest pillow from one of her sofas and put it on the table, Yuffie gently laying the bird down onto it.

Aerith ran out to her garden and came back moments later with a handful of flowers and herbs. "Can you open its mouth?" she asked while crushing one of the herbs to powder, quickly adding a few stamens from diferent flowers into the mixture. Yuffie managed to take its beak apart, but it was difficult with the bird frantically flapping its good wing, obviously feeling pain. Aerith produced a pipette from a pocket on her top, putting the powder in it with a few drops of water, and let a little drop of the mixture fall into the bird's open beak. Yuffie held on as it flapped its good wing frantically for a few more seconds. Then it slowed its movements, and was soon still. Yuffie gently let go, the broken wing folding in on itself as the bird lay there immobile.

"It's asleep", said Aerith with a reassuring smile and walked to the kitchen. Yuffie smiled back before crashing onto one of the bigger sofas in the room. "Did you want something to drink?" she asked. When she didn't get a reply she walked back into the room to find Yuffie asleep on a sofa, with a flower stem in her hand, the petals blowing in the slight wind of her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, this is for _WishingDreamer5_'s challenge. Half the credits go to her for encouraging me to take up the challenge in the first place. Again, thanks dudette. **


	3. 03: Ninja

**A/N: Just in case you missed the note in the first two chapters: this whole fic is the entry to my first challenge, by _WishingDreamer5_. **

**03: Ninja**

* * *

><p>Rays of sunlight peeked through the gaps betweens the curtains and cast themselves on the floor, indicating the coming of morning. Fluffs of dandelion seeds could be seen soaring in the breeze and the wake-up songs of songbirds filled the air. A pair of sapphire eyes opened to the noise, their owner clearly awake.<p>

The blond sat up finally fully awake. He stretched his arm up and yawned, then rubbed what little stains of sleep that remained on his eyes. He got off the bed and scratched his messy spiky hair, messing it up even more. Suddenly he heard a noise.

It came from outside his room and he figured he should better take a weapon with him. The closest thing he found that he could actually hit with was an empty two-litre bottle of Hi-potion. Better improvise, he thought as he stepped out of his room.

He spotted something of a blurred silhouette move across a wall. Without thinking he rushed up to attack. The figure sensed him and nimbly evaded him as the bottle shattered from its impact with the kitchen floor. Looking around, he swiftly picked up a stray knife and shot it at the figure. Then the strangest thing happened.

The knife met something head first in mid-air, both objects dropping to the floor metres from each other. The blond saw what it was and instantly calmed down.

"Nice way of waking me up, Yuffie", he said with a tone of laughter, though his frown stayed plastered on his face. The figure approached him from a dark corner behind him but he reached back and yanked an arm, swinging the person into clear view in the morning sunlight streaming in through the window. She grnned playfully.

"Darn it, Cloud", she laughed, "how'd you guess it was me?"

"Well, it wasn't hard", said Cloud and shrugged. "There's only one person I know who could possibly block a knife with a shuriken in mid-air within seconds when it's less than an inch away from ther face"

"Good point."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter done. If you liked it, feel free to leave a review. If you didn't...let's just say we hope you didn't. :)**


	4. 04: Baby

**A/N: Just in case you missed the note in the first few chapters: this whole fic is the response to my first challenge, by _WishingDreamer5_. **

**04: Baby**

* * *

><p>His coat was drenched. He couldn't tell if it was from his own sweat or from the tears of the frail child flailing in his arms. Either way he knew he didn't have time to think. He was running full pelt through the building.<p>

He reached a door and pushed it open with a foot, using the other to take a big step in. A man with long hair was sitting with his face in his hands. A scar ran down the side of his cheek. Even slowed down and walked up to him.

"What happened?" he asked. The child in his arms felt the cease of movement and stopped crying. It kept trying to peer out of the cloth he was being held in but to no avail.

The man looked up to face him, a white eyepatch covering the side of his face the scar ran through. He managed to give him a short weak smirk. "It doesn't concern you, Even. What's with the kid?"

"I found him outside the labs. I didn't know who the parents are, and I still don't, so I thought I'd rather come here and ask Master what we can do about this."

Braig stayed silent for a few seconds. Finally he sighed. "He feared something like this would happen. I'd tell you what to do, but I'd prefer it if he told you himself. In this state, I can't do it, and Dilan probably couldn't do it either with his problems gong on."

Even stared at him. "What are you trying to say?" he asked, his eyes wide. "You don't mean...You can't possibly mean to kill it. Is that it?"

Braig looked at him. "Oh, dear lord, no", he laughed. "He wants you to take responsibily for the child."

"But I am incapable of this", he said looking sadly at the child, then looked at Braig. "I have too much work to do in the labs. I won't have enough time to care for it." He looked down at the baby again, seeing that it was trying to reach his face. He moved the child closer to his face only to get his hair pulled, which made it chuckle. He couldn't help but smile. Braig smiled solemnly at the scene.

"Well, I couldn't have thought of a better candidate", said Braig as he patted Even on the shoulder before he rose and left the room, leaving Even looking at the child.

"If I am to bring you up", said Even, "then what shall I name you? Are you a boy or a girl?"

The baby responded by kicking a bit of the cloth away from its loin and sending a clear fountain of urine onto Even's coat. Even's eyebrows began to twitch, but looking at the baby made im feel so peaceful inside he forgot his anger. Even if he now had three reasons as to why his coat was drenched, he still managed a smile.

"So you're a boy. What should I name you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yet another chapter done. If you liked it, feel free to leave a review.**


	5. 05: Eyes

**A/N: First of all I'd to thank the wonderful people, _MonMonCandie_ and _WishingDreamer5_, for their reviews. **

**Oh, just in case you missed the notes in the first few chapters: this whole fic is the response to my first challenge, by _WishingDreamer5_. Enjoy. **

**05: Eyes**

* * *

><p>He couldn't think of anything else to do. Sure, the sunset was beautiful, but he knew couldn't keep staring at it. He turned to his right to look at his best friend. Her short sapphiric blue hair cascaded past her cheek, blocking her eyes from his sight. "Aqua?" he asked.<p>

In response she turned to look a him. Her eyes were the same sapphire blue as her hair, only a few shades lighter. They looked like two serene ponds of crystal clear water, reflecting the sky, her pupils two sad black swans that were never to meet. But instead of a reflection of the sky, Terra only saw himself, a face covered behind a veil of kindness and strength, but smeared with an ugly stain of guilt. Then his eyebrows involuntarily raised, as his eyes showed two brown grizzly bears roaring back at him. They screamed his name as if they were calling for help, but with a tone of false alarm and a sense of misguidance...

"Terra?"

Terra realised he was staring at her and swiftly turned away, his cheeks blushing bright pink. _Stupid, stupid stupid, stupid!_ Terra kept thinking to himself. _Why did I have to go and do that? She's probably thinking I'm such an idiot right now. Stupid!_ His cheeks blushed even brighter.

Aqua smiled at this and nudged his elbow with hers. When he turned around his eyes were met those same beautiful blue eyes. But this time they showed a tinge of concern. Terra thought of looking away, but then thought better of it. This time it was her turn to gaze into him. He let her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yet another chapter done. If you liked it, feel free to leave a review. And again, thank you guys for the reviews. They're very much appreciated. :)**


	6. 06: Mischief

**A/N: First of all I'd to thank the wonderful people, _MonMonCandie_ and _WishingDreamer5_, for their reviews. Also, I owe you people an apology for making you wait so long if you've been waiting for an update. I'm really truly sorry. Anyway...**

**Oh, just in case you missed the notes in the first few chapters: this whole fic is the response to my first challenge, by _WishingDreamer5_. Enjoy. **

**06: Mischief**

* * *

><p>It was yet another day in the new restored Radiant Garden, and Yuffie was bored out of her mind. She needed to do something before she died of boredom. Ever since the restoration, Radiant Garden had been so silent and peaceful, it got too loud and painful to bear.<p>

Sitting in front of Merlin's house and counting dragonflies didn't seem to help. Her hair kept getting in her view and by the time she had managed to blow it sideways either she would lose count or the dragonflies would fly away. Annoying.

Looking around, she saw Cid and Aerith taking a stroll and talking and laughing away. Suddenly it struck her. Her eyes narrowed and her lips curved into a cheeky smile. She knew the perfect way to kill her boredom today. Prank.

She placed herself near the corner of a building so that the two couldn't see her from the other complimentary side. She dropped a few smoke balls in front of them and soon the whole block was consumed by gas. Aerith inhaled and instantly started coughing. Trying to fan herself some air she finally collapsed. Cid's case was different.

Something in the air made him sneeze and he held a handkechief to his face. Not going as planned, thought Yuffie. She had to improvise. And she flashed that million dollar grin before setting her new plan in action.

She took a sleeping dart out from somewhere and half-emptied the little vial. Then she moved like lightning and pressed the dart into Cid's behind. As he droopily fell to the ground on top of Aerith and fainted, Yuffie vanished.

Outside the reach of the gas Yuffie produced a giant folding fan and fanned up a gust that blew the gas away. The force and angle of the winds made the two unconscious bodies rise up and stand against a wall. Cid's hands appeared to pin Aerith's body to the wall, their knees less than a mere inch apart, their unconscious bodies connected by their touching lips.

When Aerith woke up her eyes widened as she shoved Cid's body away, who woke up rigt before he fell to the ground and groaned in pain. From their points of view it was the biggest FML moment ever.

From Yuffie's point of view it was freaing hilarious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, another chapter done. I think I'm overdoing it...**


	7. 07: Cry

**A/N: Wow, you people really love my fic. Kudos to all those wonderful reviewers. Especially you _WD5_. :)**

**Again, just in case you missed the notes in the first few chapters: this whole fic is the response to my first taken challenge, by _WishingDreamer5_. Enjoy. **

**07: Cry**

* * *

><p>Even before the restoration was complete the town withheld its name. Radiant Garden. The name just radiated peace and happiness. And too much happiness made Cloud sick.<p>

Sure, he didn't want the Heartless around and definitely not the Nobodies and Organization XII. He detested evil. But then he also detested not having any evil butt to kick. He detested seeing everyone go around town with nothing bad happening. And he detested the fact that he detested all those things. _Detest_. The word was losing its meaning to him.

He was sitting on the edge of a roof with Yuffie and Aerith. He didn't mind their company but he needed something to do other than just sitting around. During the resoration he remembered having fought with Sephiroth. Then it dawned on him. _He's still alive_.

"I'll be right back", he said before jumping off the roof in a steep somersault and making a smooth landing, his scarf blowing behind him in the wind. In seconds he was already half way across the district. Yuffie and Aerith looked at each other and looked back at Cloud, running further away with his back to them.

He ran all the way to the Cystal Chasms. Hoping to find Sephiroth here he stabbed his buster sword in the ground and yelled, "Sephiroth! Show yourself!"

Seconds passed before he heard steps approaching. He readied his sword for battle but lowered it when he saw who it was. "Tifa? What are you doing here?"

Without a word she ran up to him and locked him in a hug that could have crushed a bear. Cloud just stood there with his eyes wide in shock. He felt her tears on his shoulder. He couldn't help but give in to her embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, another one down. Sometimes I doubt myself in being able to ever complete the whole challenge.**


	8. 08: Pain in the

**A/N: Yeah, it took some time again, but it's here. Anyway, thank you _HawkRider_ for your encouragement. I'll definitely try my best to finish this challenge.**

**Again, just in case you missed the notes in the first few chapters: this whole fic is the response to my first taken challenge, by _WishingDreamer5_. Enjoy. **

**08: Pain in the...**

* * *

><p>The town was as quiet as ever after the restoration. But even if Radiant Garden was known for its record-holding peace, something was bound to go wrong. Even if it wasn't on a major scale. And before it even happened eveyone would know who was responsible.<p>

"She painted my buster sword pink!" growled Cloud as he made his way into the Postern. The edges of the round balcony were lined with birds. In the centre were the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. There was Leon, Aerith, Cid, Merlin, Scroodge and his nephews, and even the Gullwings, all with frowns on their faces. The only person missing there was Yuffie.

"You think that's bad?" said Cid and crossed his arms. "She put games on my computer. Games! Do you know how much space they take? Do you know how slow it makes my programs? It's -" Leon stopped him.

"Good to have you here, Cloud", he said. "Did you give her something to be busy about?"

"I gave her something alright", Cloud spat and unsheathed his buster sword. Leon raised a hand to his face to hide his lips, which were trying very hard not to split apart into a guffaw. The Gullwings exploded into a cacophony of laughs, the duck triplets joining them soon after. Cloud shot them a glare and sighed, "I wish I could've done the same to her kunais. See how she likes colourful ninja stuff. She's such a pain in the..." he looked at Merlin.

"I know, I know", the old man said and waved his wand at Cloud's sword. It sparked then popped into a cloud of sparkling white smoke. As the smoke cleared, Cloud found himself holding a massive sunflower. His face tensed up, his veins popping up on his forehead, but he tried his best to suppress the rage as he closed his eyes.

Leon cleared his throat. "Try that again, shall we?" he half-asked half-ordered Merlin. Merlin's face pulled a cheeky grin and, in Yuffie's voice, said, "Sorry, but my duties are done."

Before anyone could do anything Yuffie popped smoke balls at her feet and as the smoke cleared, she was gone. Moments later Merlin ran into the Postern, sweaty and panting. "Sorry I'm late", he said in between pants. "I couldn't find my wand so I couldn't _poof_ up to here. I had to run here all the way from my house. Now exuse me as I take a breather."

Leon and Cloud looked at each other. "She's a pain", they said in unison as they ran out into the town, Leon with his gunblade and Cloud with his ridiculous massive sunflower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, another one down. Now I won't ask that you must review, but it would make my day if you did. Every review makes my smile stretch by a millimetre. Unless that gave you a creepy mental picture to haunt your dreams, please leave a review.**


	9. 09: Happiness

**A/N: Another one done in less than a month. Man, I'm on fire! Jokes aside, thanks for the reviews guys. :)**

**Again, just in case you missed the notes in the first few chapters: this whole fic is the response to my first taken challenge, by _WishingDreamer5_. Enjoy. **

**09: Happiness**

* * *

><p>Like every other day in Radiant Garden, today was happy. The sun smiled down on the town, making it come alive with radiance. People crossed streets smiling at each other. Children ran along alleys playing and laughing with each other. Aerith smiled as butterflies danced around her and her flowers in the garden. Yuffie smiled as she annoyed Cid on his computer. Cid smiled despite the annoyance. Merlin smiled at Cid's annoyance.<p>

Even Cloud was smiling faintly as he helped Leon hang banners off the Postern. It as a pretty scary job hanging banners off a place this big so high up. Then again these two were the only hope of getting anything done around town without any drawbacks. "And go!" said Len as he rolled the last of the banners off the edge. Cloud was hanging onto it and it kept falling for several feet before Leon secured his end of it to the edge. Cloud took his masive sunflower (as Yuffie's mis-spell still hadn't rubbed off yet) off his back and hammered its hard end onto nails on the banner into the bricks behind it. After he was done he tugged at the banner, giving Leon the signal that he was done. His smile died as he got no response.

After a few more failed attempts he began to climb up, his sunflower gritted between his teeth. The amount of weight the piece of cloth could take really surprised Cloud. Assuring himself that the banner won't rip and drop him to his death hundreds of feet below, he began to reanimate his smile.

The scene he was met with when he reached the postern killed his smile again. Leon was standing there transfixed to his spot like a statue. When Cloud saw what he was looking at he frowned. Sephiroth was here.

"Do excuse my intrusion if you were busy, Cloud", he grinned and said as if Leon wasn't there. "I just wanted to make sure you were alive and well."

"I _am_ busy", Cloud said in a voice colder than shaved ice. "And I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm feeling alive as ever. Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to whip your butt."

As if on signal Leon lunged from his position in a blur, gunblade at the ready. Cloud swung his sunflower into action and was almost glad to see it turned back to his buster sword. Before their weapons could make contact Sephiroth flew up and landed lightly behind them. "I'm not here for a fight", he said. "I come to deliver news about Reno."

At that name Cloud looked taken aback for a second but kept his face straight. Sephiroth smiled and continued, "He may arrive here in a matter of time. But it is up to the fates to know." At this he lunged at Cloud but stopped as a feint and flew up and vanished into the clouds.

"Who is this Reno guy he mentioned?" asked Leon. Cloud smiled. "He's uh...I know him", he said. "He's on our side, don't worry."

"I can see you're happy he is coming", grinned Leon. Cloud scoffed. "Nah, I'm just glad I got my Nu- I mean sword back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, you know the drill; I thank you again, then tell you how awesome you are for reading/reviewing on this, and pathetically ask you to leave a review if you haven't already.**


	10. 10: Promise

**A/N: Wow, this took ages. School is such a pain. Couldn't do anything for a whole semester! But sorry for the wait. And again, thanks for the reviews guys. :)**

**Again, just in case you missed the notes in the first few chapters: this whole fic is the response to my first taken challenge, by _WishingDreamer5_. Enjoy. **

**10: Promise**

* * *

><p>After Sephiroth was gone Cloud swung his sword back and forth. The radiance of the sun hanging over Radiant Garden gleamed on an edge of the blade and reflected off into the distance. As he sheathed it back behind him a figure fell from above and landed inches in front of him. Cloud reached back for his sword but seeing the face of the person he reached out a hand to him.<p>

The person looked up and took his hand. His green eyes looked dazed and his red hair, even though tied up in a neat ponytail behind him, was messed up, although it seemed it might have been his hairstyle. When he was standing he was as tall as Cloud was. He wore a white shirt under a black business coat with its sleeves torn off. His pants and shoes were the same colour as his black coat.

After dusting himself off he shot a cold stare at Cloud. Despite his gaze he grinned. "This how you welcome a friend?"

Leon walked up closer to see the stranger. He looked him up and down then crossed his arms. "You know this guy?" he asked Cloud.

Cloud's nod was so faint, it looked as if it hadn't moved at all. "Yes", he said, "I do. This is Reno."

Reno nodded to Leon then looked back at Cloud. "You're the one that gets named after a cloud", he smirked, "and I'm the one who learns to fly. I find that Ironic."

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked quickly.

"What do you- ?" Reno started but got cut off by Cloud.

"You know what I mean", Cloud said. "How are you here? Our world was decimated. You weren't there with us when..." He trailed.

Reno waited for him to finish but Cloud looked away. Reno walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "I was there with you and Tifa. When you two got separated...I tried to follow Tifa instead of you. I know that was the worse choice of the two, but you had your buster sword, Cid, and Yuffie with you. She was alone. I wanted her to be safe. I know I'm a douchebag, but I'm not a Heartless..."

Cloud shrugged his shoulder away from him and began walking away. Leon switched from looking at him to Reno to him again. "What now?" He asked Cloud.

Cloud paused and looked back, unintentionally appearing painfully dramatic. "He's coming with us." With this he walked away and deeper into Radiant Garden.

Leon grinned at Reno and jerked his head in Cloud's direction. "Cloud's never told me about you But, heck. Come on, we're meeting Cid."

Reno's grin arced wider at Cid's name and he walked up after Cloud. Leon eyed him suspiciously then sighed and followed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, you know the drill; I thank you again, then tell you how awesome you are for reading/reviewing on this, and pathetically ask you to leave a review if you haven't already.**


End file.
